Llámame más temprano
by ZeroTT
Summary: "Pasarán las horas y aún no recibiré ni un mensaje, típico..." Lo frustrante que puede ser una noche en solitario por algo tan simple. One-shot dedicado a Kira Blake.


**Llámame más temprano.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Severance: Blade of Darkness o Blade: The Edge of Darkness pertenecen a Rebel Act Studios.**

-¿Hola? ... ¿Hola?-insistía en hablar por el celular a una llamada que aún ni era contestada-Tsk, genial...-finalmente se escuchó el tono de la contestadora y decidió al menos dejarle un mensaje-Hola... Oye, es viernes, y quería preguntarte, si no tienes nada que hacer... ¿Vendrás? Estaré esperando tu respuesta, _love ya'._

Al terminar la llamada la joven de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida tiró su celular a un sofá cercano y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual estaba contigua a esa habitación.

Mientras se servía algo de agua no pudo evitar fijarse el reloj de pared que tenía allí, 22:50 era el horario que marcaba.

-Bueno... Aún es temprano-dijo para si misma para luego beber un poco de lo que se había servido.

Decidió entonces ir a su habitación a ver algo de televisión, algun programa absurdo que captara su atención aunque sea por un momento.

Encontró un programa de comedia y decidió darle una oportunidad. Pero la mitad de los chistes que se dieron no le causaron gracia.

* * *

-Hmm... ¿Que hora es?-buscó su celular hasta que recordó donde lo había dejado. Casi con pereza se levantó y fue a buscarlo.

Al regresar se dio cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto.

-Esto es un desastre-dijo al ver la cantidad de platos y ollas acumulados en el lavabo.

Y no tuvo de otra que limpiar. Al menos le servía para esperar a aquella persona que seguía sin responder sus llamadas.

Pasaron entre 10 y 20 minutos hasta que dejó todo impecable. No le gustaba limpiar, aunque no podía negar que le gustaban los resultados.

-Veamos...-encendió la pantalla del móvil para ver si ya le habían contestado. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo-Ya falta poco para las 12...

Con algo amargura regresó a su habitación y continuó mirando la TV.

A las 00:38 el teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola?-su ligera sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la voz pregrabada de un anuncio. Incluso casi lanzó el aparato contra la pared de no ser porque decidió no darle importancia.

Volvió a su actividad anterior, sin embargo, no deseaba ver más programas al azar, quería encontrar alguna película que le gustara y que además le sirviera para hacer tiempo.

Casi como una bendición, luego de estar cambiando canales por un par de minutos se topó con una maratón de una trilogía que era de su agrado.

* * *

Para cuando terminó la última ya eran alrededor de las 3 a.m. Y como seguía sin noticias, volvió a llamar.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio?-miró algo molesta el celular como si se tratara de una persona, como si tuviera algo de culpa-"Ah... Necesito un trago"-pensó, dejando escapar un bostezo.

Luego de prepararse algo con lo que encontró en la nevera fue a la sala de estar y puso algo de música.

-Creo que es hora de darte otra oportunidad-tomó un libro del pequeño estante que tenía y empezó su lectura.

Al cabo de un rato le resultó atrapante y llegó a leerse 5 capítulos seguidos.

-Vaya, valió la pena-esbozó una sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba-Bien... Adivinaré, sin mensajes-dijo observando los más recientes-Si, ya puedo trabajar de pitonisa si quiero, jaja-suspiró con resignación-5:30 o 6, como siempre...

* * *

Tal y como vaticinó, alrededor de las 5:30 su celular vibró, indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

-"Hola, je, lamento escribirte tan tarde, es que hoy otra vez salí y la hora pasó volando ¿Quieres que vaya?"-le irritó bastante la forma casi despreocupada en que le decía eso, como si no importara el tener que esperar como una idiota hasta casi el amanecer.

No respondió, estaba muy molesta y prefería expresarlo con su silencio.

Otro mensaje llegó pocos minutos después.

-"Vamos, no seas así, perdóname"

-¿Ahora deseas preocuparte?-soltó a la nada. Tal vez las disculpas eran sinceras, pero no iba a perdonarle así como si nada.

Más minutos pasaron y recibió una llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Que bueno que contestas, por poco y creí que te había pasado algo-bromeó quien estaba del otro lado de la linea.

-Jaja... Mira, no estoy de humor, son como las 6, tengo algo de sueño y unas tremendas ganas de golpearte.

-Oye, tampoco seas tan agresiva... Es verdad, hice mal, lo siento, no vi tu llamada a tiempo ¿No puedes perdonarme?

-Es que siempre lo haces, siempre vas a divertirte y te olvidas de mi...

-Yo... Lo siento, creo que debo cambiar mis prioridades...

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Claro que no... ¿Me abres la puerta? Estoy llegando.

-¿Que tú qué?

Enseguida escuchó pasos y no tardaron en sonar los golpes a su puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con aquella persona que tanto esperaba. Obviamente se esforzó por poner mala cara.

-Eh... Traje helado-le sonrió aquella chica de rubios cabellos.

-¿Crees que solo con eso te dejaré pasar, Zoe?-se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, tiene tu sabor favorito, así que suponía que si...-la mujer de ojos azules quedó unos segundos en silencio-Puedes seguir enfadada conmigo, pero dudo que quieras dejar que se derrita.

-... Tienes razón, pasa...-asintió de mala gana, dándose media vuelta para regresar a la sala.

-Gracias, Nat-la chica llamada Zoe se dirigió a la cocina y como si fuera su casa empezó a servir el helado.

-De alguna manera terminas por convencerme siempre que me enojo contigo...-comentó la de cabellos negros, recostándose en el sofá-Y sigo un poco enojada, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre completo.

-Ok, señorita Natalya... ¿O prefiere Natalya Ryder? Aquí tiene su helado-Zoe se acercó a ella, pasándole un tazón con el helado-¿Ahora si puede perdonarme?

-Hmm... Lo estoy considerando-Natalya sonrió ligeramente-Depende ¿Prometes aunque sea responderme temprano la próxima vez?

-Yo... Claro, lo prometo. Y de paso trataré de venir más temprano.

-En ese caso, creo que estamos en buenos términos...

-¿Me das lugar?

-Claro-Ryder se apartó un poco para dejarla sentarse y luego se recostó sobre Zoe-Esta bueno... ¿Misma heladería de la otra vez?

-Sí, al menos recordé que te gustaba-ambas sonrieron y se quedaron allí conversando sobre distintos temas.

* * *

-¿Ya te dije que te amo? A pesar de que seas una idiota a veces...-Natalya bostezó un poco, aferrándose más a su pareja.

-Puede ser... Y yo también te amo... A pesar de que seas una enojona exigente-Zoe soltó una ligera risa mientras sus ojos se cerraban un poco por el cansancio.

-Hey, tampoco tanto... Pero, puede ser...-la joven de cabello oscuro ya había cerrado sus ojos por completo.

-Nat... Me alegro de haberte conocido-la rubia acarició su cabeza un poco y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Yo igual... Como no tienes idea-las dos luego de aquello quedaron dormidas, mientras algunos rayos de sol podían verse entrando por la ventana.

 **Fin.**

 **Oh, bueno, creía que no podría pero al final lo logré, completé el One-Shot sobre esta pareja que surgió de conversaciones y unos pocos roles.**

 **Quiero dedicarlo especialmente a Kira Blake, por potenciar la idea y por siempre seguirme con mis delirios xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, o que al menos no haya sido tortuoso de leer. Y para los que seguro deben estar preguntándose aún por las personajes involucradas, puedo decir que Natalya es una O.C de mi autoría (y que para su apariencia me base en la luchadora llamada Paige) en cuanto a Zoe, es proveniente del juego "Blade: The Edge of Darkness" o también conocido como "Severance: Blade of Darkness"**

 **Gracias por leer, no duden en dejar su review o agregarlo a favoritos. Saludos y hasta la próxima, lectores.**


End file.
